Ayame Magami
/Possible Future/ Fuse the body with the sword, blood and metal reach out to the furthest height, even I exceed my limit, I will not lose interest and continue challenging more. Ayame Magami one of the antagonists of the Devil Factory arc of Minkei is the current heir of the Magami clan along with his brother. Appearance Ayame is a young man with teal pupil-less eyes and a face that would be mistaken for a girl’s if not for the fact that it was obviously a guy with his flat male chest. He has long silver tentacle like hair with what looks like a metal horn coming out of his forehead, elbows, and shoulders. He also wear a baggy black muscle shirt with a pair of blue jeans and some sort of cloth wrapped around his waist like a skirt. Personality Ayame is a mad scientist, sadist, and sociopath who sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including himself. He sees the Magami art as way for humans to evolve in order to escape the "birdcage" that is encasing the "world". He exhibits a misanthropic perspective on humanity, seeing them as a weak inferior species that possess no potential for the future and shows little respect or regard for most others, to the point of showing no remorse for the humans he experimented on in his effort to perfect the Bu-Tai, seeing them as merely stepping stones for his goals and ambitions. In battle he is very arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments and underestimating his opponents, as well as ruthless as he likes to toy with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing himself and his opponent little by little. He also uses it as an opportunity gain new subjects. Ayame’s utter disregard for life even extends to the rest of the Devil Factory, believing that all members of the gang are to be prepared to give up their lives for his goals. Despite his disregard for most life, it is implied that he cares for his brother greatly. History Ayame Magami runs the Devil Factory along with his brother Ryouma. While Ryouma handles the training of the gang, Ayame handle recruitment. It is his job to determine if those who come to the Devil Factory willingly or otherwise are worthy to join. The worthy are given to Ryouma to train and augment while the rest are used as test subjects for the brother’s experiments. Powers and Abilities Powers Ayame Magami possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of transforming himself into a cyborg. Superhuman Strength: His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 50kg/100 pounds of metal bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Ayame has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm. Ayame's strength is enough to allow him to press just about 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: Ayame is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ayame's artificial musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the natural musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination have all been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Abilities Ayame has mastered the Magami Clan weapon and Blacksmithing technique to a far greater extent then his brother which has allowed him to take the Secret of Steel to an entirely new level. He is also is also a supremely skilled martial artist, considered an expert in the art of Ryukyu Karate as well as the Onna Style sub style. Furthermore Ayame has been able to master territory based blind fighting. Weapons Bu-Tai (武体, Weapon Body): This technique created by Ayame is an ' ' ''' '''evolved variation of the Secrets of Steel that allows him to bond metal to human bone cells. This allows him to remove the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing Ayame to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. It also augments his natural strength by the demand placed on his musculature due to the metal bonded to his skeleton. This technique also has numerous sub skills such as Implant: where the metal is implanted around the bones instead, and Carapace: where the metal is implanted beneath the skin, over the muscle, this mimics the skin, meaning the patient moves without effort. His augmentations include an wig made of Automail Armor which he can manipulate both offensively and defensively. In addition to that his fingers have been replaced with 12 inch metal claws that are capable of cutting almost any known material. His ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. He also has a long spike jutting out of his forehead and implants in his elbows. Magami Clan Weapons Category:Magami Clan Category:Devil Factory